User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 22- Everybody's Fool
Main Plot: Kristen/Althea/Autumn/Regina/Megan (Kristen, Althea, Andrew, Payson, Autumn and Nathan walk in) Kristen: Winter break here we come. Andrew: Whoo! Althea: Yeah baby. (On loudspeaker) Regina: Attention Van Buren High Students. It's the Winter Bash this time of year. (Kristen spits out her drink) Althea: What's the Winter Bash. Autumn: Wait. Megan: That's right there will be fun and entertainment going on. So if you got an idea talk to us in Student Council. Andrew: It's almost like a carnival. Seems pretty lame. Autumn: Yeah cause of the way Regina and Megan run it. Kristen: This year it can go out with a bang. Nathan: What type of bang we talkin'? Kristen: Spirit Dash performs for the first time! (Kristen starts screaming) Aqua: Spirit Dash? Traylor: Is that like legit yet? Autumn: It might be. Traylor: Just good luck talking to Regina. Althea: Oh we'll talk to her alright. Autumn: To Spirit Dash. Andrew: To Spirit Dash. Payson: Yeah! Opening Sub Plot: Ariana (In the news room) Ariana: Wow, I must say I'm impressed to how everyone showed up. Kyra: Why use sarcasm? Condor: And this is about? Ariana: The paper. Holiday edition! Condor: Oh. Ariana: And I can't do this by myself. We have to cover alot. Kyra: Excuse me? Ariana: Uh sports, music, drama, etc. Condor: I play and sing I don't write about music. Kyra: Yeah and we kinda got a thing. Condor: Later Ariana. (Condor and Kyra leave holding hands) Ariana: Quitters! Third Plot: Lila/Blaise/Moon (In the halls near the gym) Lila: Thanks for helping us put Traylor. Traylor: Yeah well, I like charity and helping out thhose in need like the poor, hungry, orphans. Lila: Me too, it feels good. I'm thinking we could even do this for the Winter Bash. Traylor: If I were you I'd consult that with Regina and Megan. Lila: The devil twins in Student Council. Next maybe when there's a snow storm, money will pour and I'll get a million dollars. Blaise: I dreamt that actually. But yeah we should. Moon: Yep even though we hate eachother. I mean Megan and Blaise, Regina and Lila, both of them and me. Blaise: Enter the dragon. Lila: They better be reasonable about this. Moon: Can I kick their snobby, tight asses if they aren't? Lila: Sure. (Lila, Blaise and Moon leave) Main Plot: Kristen/Althea/Autumn/Regina/Megan (In the student council office) Regina: Ok fine your thing is in. Fellow Van Burians all ideas will be heard. Kristen: Hear that? All ideas. Regina: Anything. Kristen: Really Regina? What about if our band played at the Winter Bash? (Kristen, Althea and Autumn walk toward them and Regina rolls her eyes and shares a look with Megan) Regina: You have a band? Althea: Yeah Spirit Dash. Megan: Eww sounds like a hippie band. Kristen: You just hate the fact that alot of students and Mr Dawson likes us. Regina: You're the singers? Eww even worse. Aqua: Like your ideas are better Regina. Regina: They are. Remember the fashion show? Aqua: You stole that. (Aqua leaves) Megan: Well you're stupid little band is not gonna play. Autumn: It's not stupid! Althea: Yeah call it stupid again and I'll cut you. Regina: Uh Tyrone, Cullen, J.D.? Take this whiny rebel and her emo slut friends out of here. Now! (Tyrone lifts up Kristen, Cullen lifts up Althea, J.D. lifts up Autumn) Kristen: Let me go! Althea: This is so not over you cannot stop Spirit Dash! Autumn: My dad is a lawyer! I'll sue your asses! (The boys put them outside the office and Tyrone locks the door) Althea: Aww damn! Now what? Kristen: We get revenge. Autumn: I like this. ("Hate" by the Plain White T's plays out of nowhere Althea answers her text) Autumn: Who texted? Althea: Andrew. I'm telling him about our plan now. Sub Plot: Ariana (The next day Ariana is sleeping in the newsroom) Christian: Ariana? Ariana: Oh my god. Jayden: Eww, get a drool mop. Ariana: You've always known I did that. Christian: What's wrong? Jayden: It's this paper. Nobody wants to help her. Chrisstian: Mean. Jayden: Come on Ari. Ariana: No this paper needs to be done. Jayden: No you can still do it tomorrow or whenever. Ariana: Ok. (They all leave) Third Plot: Lila/Blaise/Moon (After school) Blaise: Now it looks so pretty that way. Lila: Well it should be. Moon: Let's go. Lila: You know it'd be so bad if somebody took some of the fundraising money. Moon: I know right? Blaise: Yeah! We worked so hard on that. Moon: Very. Lila: If it were Regina she'd blow it all on shoes. Moon: And Megan too. And Tyrone was like that when he came here from Orlando. Blaise: Hey! Moon: Just saying. Main Plot: Kristen/Althea/Autumn/Regina/Megan (Somewhere outside Regina's house) Kristen: We're lucky Miss Megan is here too. Althea: Oh ho ho. You do not like me if some jock picks me up, carries me and locks me out. Kristen: Spray paint? Althea: Got it. Kristen: Eggs? Autumn: Got them. Kristen: It's go time. (Kristen beats the cars with a golf club, then Autumn throws eggs at the car and Althea covers it with spray paint graffiti) Megan: Oh my god. Regina: Who is out there? (Kristen, Althea and Autumn run away) Autumn: Best prank ever! Kristen: Oh yeah. Althea: Regina and Megan's reactions are gonna be pricessless. Sub Plot: Ariana (The next day at school in the newsroom. Jayden walks in and sees Ariana sleeping) Jayden: Ari. Ariana: Huh? Jayden: Did you sneak in here? Ariana: I might have. Jayden: Well here's some coffee so you can have an energy boost. Ariana: Thanks. (They cling their cups together and start drinkinng some. Cobra then knocks on the opened door) Cobra: 'Sup Ariana? Jayden: I'm gonna go. Ariana: Oh it's Mr Leaves Girls Abandonded After They Get In A Car Acident. Cobra: That was like months ago. Grudgy. Ariana: Whatever. Cobra: Since school's over let's go to the mall. Ariana: But the paper needs finishing. Cobra: It'll be taken care of. (They walk out) Third Plot: Lila/Blaise/Moon (The stand has fewer gifts and some destroyed) Lila: No! Oh no. Blaise: Who could've done this. Annalise: Girls I'm so sorry. Lila: That's it we might as well cancel this thing. Annalise: No no! Lila. Moon: You've been wanting to do this since the last Winter Bash which was all crappy. Blaise: Yeah just cause somebody vandalised our plans soes not mean we go quit. Lila: You're right. Annalise: Good job ladies. If you need any help I'm available to you all. Blaise: Thanks Aunt Annalise. Moon: But it had to have been someone here. Lila: Not Regina. She may be mean and hostile, but she's way too girly to bash some stand. Moon: Maybe the guys. Blaise: Come on ladies. (They all pick up the remains) Main Plot: Kristen/Althea/Autumn/Regina/Megan (After school) Kristen: Man. I'm glad we talked to Mr Hart. Althea: Yep. Hey Ladies looks like someone did a real number on your cars. Regina: Yeah a real waste of paint. Somebody is gonna pay for my car you revolutionary hippies. Megan: Yeah! If it was you forget about Spirit Dash. Autumn: Forget? Spirit Dash is so playing. Althea: Uh-huh. Regina: Hey freakishly tall goth. I hate your mouth alot so put it back on your boyfriend's. Althea: Well watch yours. Regina: What? (Althea punches Regina, then Regina grabs Althea's hair and starts pulling and tackles her to the ground, then Althea kicks Regina in the shin and gets up to attack her until Andrew hold her back) Althea: This isn't over. Regina: Considering you started it? Althea: No! You did you dumb bitch! With every girl! I mean Lila, Aqua, Jayley, everyone. Megan: Whatever. Your band is so gonna bomb. Regina: Badly. You know what Kristen you are so pathetic. Kristen: Oh shut up. Sub Plot: Ariana (At the mall) Ariana: So then Condor and Kyra are just like blow off it's lame. Cobra: That's cause they are losers. But relax and don't think about the paper so much. Tell me about Christian. Ariana: Ok well first I don't care if he's a bisexual. Cobra: Yeah it's a shame how he's labeled as a baggot. Ariana: Bi faggot? Cobra: Yeah. Ariana: It was a sarcasm thing. I know what it means. Cobra: Now I see why you two are dating. He can't take on a stuck up supermodel. Ariana: You know Aqua Jacobs isn't modeling anymore. For now. Cobra: Well you could move in from a jerk jock. Ariana: He is not a jerk. Cobra: He cares about people knowing his secret. Ariana: He's 16! Alot of teens care! Cobra: Where ya goin'? Ariana: Away from you! Third Plot: Lila/Blaise/Moon (The next week) Agnes: What an ugly stand. Moon: Ignore she's just bitter cause she was the one who sabotaged our thing that took us a while to fix. Annalise: That was you?! Jennette: Agnes Sanford you are banned from going to the Winter Bash and you are suspended for the first week back from break! Lila: Oh my god. (Agnes walks off with Annalise and Jennette) Lila: Karma is a bitch. Blaise: So is Agnes. Lila: Well tomorrow's the Winter Bash and we got some business to do. Blaise: Whoo! Moon: Yeah! Lila: Let's go celebrate. Blaise: Yeah! Main Plot: Kristen/Althea/Autumn/Regina/Megan (On the day of the WInter Bash) Kristen: Yeah! Payson: We are gonna blow down the school! Althea: Yeah! And we'll rock their socks off. Andrew: Let's g-- uh-oh. (Regina is standing in the doorway) Regina: You guys are right. You know what? Let's help them to a place where Spirit Dash does it's real deal. Payson: Ok then. (They go into the auditorium) Kristen: The auditorium? (Tyrone and Megan lock the door and run away laughing) Payson: Uh-oh. (Andrew tries to open the door) Andrew: Damn it! They tricked us! Autumn: Aww man! Althea: Hey we gotta call somebody to get us outta here for the bash. Nathan: No service. Kristen: My phone just died. Andrew: Mine is about to. Althea: We're doomed. Everyone was expecting a band. Kristen: Oh they'll get one. Sub Plot: Ariana (In the newsroom) Christian: Hey. I heard Cobra threatened to sabotage the paper. Ariana: And? Jayden: He got suspended for a week. Ariana: Either way I'm doomed. Jayden: No you're not. Ariana: But come on who'll cover sports, music, academics and drama? Jayden: I can cover drama. Christian: And sports are how I do. (Traylor enters with Aqua) Traylor: Knock knock. Someine need help? I can do the academics. Aqua: And I'll do music. (Aqua smiles at Christian) Ariana: Thank you guys! Third Plot: Lila/Blaise/Moon (At the Winter Bash) Tyrone: I'm glad I'm off the hook. Blaise: It was Agnes. Tyrone: And? Lila: The girl;s been suspended. Cullen: Ty! Let's go for some games. (They leave) Tyrone: Yeah! Man locking up a band can take work out of you. Piper: Hi. I think this is a really great thing you're all doing. Lila: Thank you. Piper: You're gonna make every charity happy. Moon: That's what the money's for. Piper: Oh goody! Main Plot: Kristen/Althea/Autumn/Regina/Megan (In the auditorium) Althea: Now this makes me feel pain. (Someone opens the door) Judson: Hey. Kristen: Mr Dawson thank you! Judson: What are you all doing in here? Andrew: We were tricked to perform here. Autumn: Yeah we got locked in. Judson: Who did this? Nathan: Regina Buffay, Megan Nicholas, Tyrone Mayfield and Cullen Crosby. Judson: I'll inform the principal about this. You all have a show to put on! (The 6 run out screaming) (At the Winter Bash) Regina: Principal Hart. Drake: You four in my office now. Cullen: Why? Drake: I don't need to explain. Come with me. Now! (Regina, Megan, Cullen and Tyrone glare at them) (Kristen and the rest go up on stage) Kristen: Give it up for us Spirit Dash! (Everyone cheers as they start to perform) Althea: Trapped in my room on a Friday night. It's more Saturday when it's not so bright. Kristen: I wanted to find my way out but my daddy said no, I just think to myself and I know I'll go. Nathan & Althea: Break out! Althea: The fun has just begun. Nathan & Kristen: Break out! Kristen: We are number one. Payson: And once you break out, you'll always freak out. You do it your way not any other way. So let's dance, let's scream, let's shout and go wild and break out! Andrew; We're gonna break out! Althea: The fun has just begun and we are number one. We're gonna freak out so let's break out. Kristen: Yeah! (Everyone cheers) Kristen: Thank you Van Buren! Althea: Good Night everybody! Payson: Have a fun Winter break! Nathan: Merry Christmas! Autumn: Happy Holiday! Andrew: And a Happy New Year! Kristen: Whoo! Category:Blog posts